


catch you when you fall

by toyota_hiichan



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mindless Fluff, also me: NAKJIN, eunbi probs doesn’t hit the members but that’s moms do :], except yujin :D, green tea: did you forget me or sumn, i will scream nakjin from the rooftops try and stop me, me: has nakotomi as my main nako ship, nako 149 cm of spite and wanting to kick tall people, nako is me except i’m not cute, oh yeah ahnko/anko, rip minjoo’s ears, the talentry, tol and smol bb, when yujin squeals she probs hits high notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyota_hiichan/pseuds/toyota_hiichan
Summary: maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing for yujin to go to the other dormoryujin finds nako stacking three chairs up in the kitchen, and the events that follow.





	catch you when you fall

yujin is sprawled on the couch, legs hanging over the couch’s edge. she’s playing a game on her phone, a small ball flying on the screen jumping from one platform to another. it’s a game wonyoung recommended to her but she doesn’t really see the fun in playing it, the process of it she finds long, tedious, and boring. 

she turns her phone off, the game only increasing her boredom. yujin turns to face the back of the couch, legs stretching out even further from the couch’s arm. she yawns loudly. 

she doesn’t see nako observing her as the older heads towards the kitchen, a pout making its way on her face

(

nako just wants to give the world a punch from her 149 centimeters of spite. 

she didn’t ask to be born short, to not reach the floor whenever she sits on chairs, for crowds to look like seas of torsos. she thinks the world is unfair, for giving her this height when she didn’t ask for it. (emphasis on: _ she didn’t ask for it. _) 

yujin lying down on the couch with her legs hanging off the couch prompts this sudden annoyance for the world so she thinks it shouldn’t be fair that yujin is tall AND good at everything AND a ball of sunshine. it’s literal blasphemy. 

nako decides she’ll give the world a talking-to later after she makes her tea. 

) 

there’s a sudden scuffle in the kitchen, drawers banging loudly and a peculiarly loud sound, strangely like a pot dropping to the floor. yujin shrugs it off, maybe it’s just a normal occurrence here. wonders instead how such a tiny person can create that kind of noise. 

yujin supposes nako is capable of the impossible. 

yujin closes her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep when she hears a shout from the kitchen. she’d think nako was angry with how loud she sounds except she knows the older isn’t exactly capable of being angry at anyone. 

“does anyone know where my green tea is?”

yujin rises up in realization. the green tea she used earlier. “it’s on the top shelf, in the cabinet to the left,” yujin shouts back in reply. she sits down on the couch, adding, “wait, i’ll get it for you.” 

yujin enters the kitchen, steps a bit sluggish. the sight that her eyes land on is one her mind can’t quite process right. 

nako is standing on three chairs stacked on one another, all of them laying precariously on top of each other. the... contraption has a warning sign labeled all over it and it makes yujin’s eyes want to pop out of their sockets. she doesn’t know what to focus on. if it’s the fact that nako managed to find three chairs in this small kitchen, that she managed to put them on each other, or that she was standing on top of all of them.

holy shit, _nako might_ _ fall _. 

and that’s all that it takes for yujin to scurry forward, just as nako reaches for the small container of green tea gleaming on the top shelf. nako’s on her tiptoes, arms stretched out, finger wriggling. victory almost in her grasp. except the chairs decide it’s a good to time to mess with nako and they all sway just as her fingers graze the container. 

but as previously established, the world is unfair. so it all falls down. 

nako along with them. 

the chairs falling on the kitchen create such a loud ruckus that yujin knows if eunbi was there, they would’ve all been smacked upside their head. nako expects to make the same noise, but she feels an arm curl around her waist and the feel of a soft sweater against her side. she breathes a sigh of relief. 

yujin has nako in her arms, unbearably light and tiny. a faint blush rises on nako’s cheeks and she’s doing everything to avoid yujin’s eye. yujin has to quell the urge to shower her with kisses. 

“i told you to-“

but nako cuts her off, putting her hands on yujin’s shoulders and pressing their lips together. yujin is stunned to say the least, eyes wide open. her brain is short-circuiting, she doesn’t know what to focus on anymore. the fact that she’s holding nako in her arms, or that she feels so goddamn giddy like a child opening christmas presents, or that nako is kissing her.

holy shit, _ nako is kissing her. _

and before yujin can wrap her mind around the thought altogether, nako jumps off of her hold. she lands a bit clumsily, small feet smacking onto the wood floor unceremoniously. wraps her small frame around yujin in a tight hug and all yujin can do is leave her arms lamely at her side. nako giggles softly.

“thanks, yujinnie~”

—

it’s 3 am and she should be asleep but yujin can stop smiling to herself, replaying the kiss in her head non-stop like a lovesick schoolgirl. which in retrospect, she kind of is.

she manages to stare at the back of minjoo’s bed for five seconds (her personal record as of now, really) before the emotions get too much again. so she does the only other thing she’s been doing for the past few hours: she squeals loudly into her pillow.

yujin decides that she’ll just have to apologize to minjoo later when she wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!
> 
> so i couldn’t get my mind off this idea (and nakjin/ahnko) for the past few days and i ended up writing this yesterday at 2 am and i’m just going away and posting this without proofreading it bc i’m wild like that 🤪 so sorry for any mistakes and the mess that is this early morning word vomit, and thank you for reading!!
> 
> anyway stan nakjin
> 
> twt: minjoonthebeat  
cc: tzuum


End file.
